1. Field of Invention
The field of the present invention is processes of a type for producing a high strength and high toughness aluminum alloy, and alloy materials.
2. Description of Prior Art
There is such a conventionally known alloy producing process which is a quenching and solidifying process described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 248860/85.
According to the above prior art process, an aluminum alloy having a micro eutectic structure is produced. However, such an alloy suffers from a problem that the strength and toughness thereof are low, because a partial change in structure and a coalescence of the structure may be produced due to thermal exposure in a service environment, hot plastic working and the like.